Long Lost In Overwatch
by CaptainGinyuSan
Summary: What happens when everything you knew and loved was a lie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Route 66 was filled with the sounds of gunshots and explosions. War cries and loud footsteps consumed the area with the faint noise of bullets hitting blunt objects.

In the middle of it all was a group of mercenaries, forgotten heroes, and misfits trying to stop one another.

Attacking was Soldier 76, Winston, Ana, Mccree, Reaper and Sombra. Defending was Bastion, Widowmaker, Tracer, Mercy, Mei, and . Some were not pleased with who they were teamed up with.

"Looks like we will be working together." Widowmaker would say

"Don't think I'm happy about that!" Tracer responds.

Ana felt almost happy to see her, Jack, and Gabe working together again. Even if it was under bad circumstances. However, seeing the two of them not even humoring the other with a comment or glance only made her stomach sink. Perhaps things could never be the same.

As they fight on the battlefield, trying to get the payload to its destination, Bastion fires mercilessly at the enemy team, practically shooting through them with ease.

They all respawn and group up when Soldier 76 gives the call.

"This isn't working, we need Reinhardt, or Genji to counter Bastion," Soldier 76 says "Your barrier just isn't cutting it Winston."

Winston appears somewhat offended but looks to the side in reluctant agreement.

"I should... go then… Call in Genji or-" Winston was interrupted by Ana

"No! We can still win this, there's no need to switch him out. Gabe, what is your ultimate at?"

Reaper seemed to hiss at being called that, but told her despite not wanting to make any interactions with the team.

"80 percent." he said

Ana bit her lip and checked her ultimate as well; still 35 percent more to go.

"Once Sombra's ultimate is ready, we can disarm that Bastion and the whole team as well, then I will boost you Gabe. We can win."

Sombra stretched and began to walk out of spawn

"Where do you think you're going?" Mccree said to her

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm not just gonna sit here and let them keep the payload from getting to its destination. You do realize we only have a minute and 45 seconds left right?" She responded

"We still have time, once Reaper's ultimate is charged, and yours, Ana can-" Mccree was cut off by Sombra showing them her ultimate status: 15%

They all stood there in shock.

"When did you-!?" Soldier began

"I used it earlier." Sombra said

"You tried to solo their whole team?" Winston shouted

"No, I used it right after all of you died. I hadn't realized until it was too late."

"I don't think so, you're not that oblivious, you wasted it for a reason!" Soldier snapped

Sombra stood there and shrugged before waving as she turned her back to her team.

"I'm outta here."

"Sombra wait!" Ana called out

But Sombra had already vanished

It was silent in the spawn, but the announcement of there only being 60 seconds left broke it. They all looked at one another and nodded in agreement. They quickly ran out of the spawn room and headed to the payload. Once they reached it, the Bastion immediately saw them and began to fire, Tracer flanked their team and zoomed across the map back and forth, firing rapidly.

Winston threw his barrier down.

"Barrier, up!" he shouted

Ana looked at Reaper and nodded. With a few more shots Reaper's ultimate was ready, and after some more healing, so was Ana's.

Reaper ran out of the barrier to the other team; Mccree followed behind to cover him.

Ana was ready to fire when Winston, who was fending off the Tracer, suddenly shouted:

"Behind you!"

Ana turned and there was Mei, she began to freeze her and although desperately trying to escape, she was completely frozen. She saw as Mei began to raise her Endothermic Blaster, Ana tried to move to boost Reaper, who was slowly losing health, but to no avail.

Suddenly she heard Mei scream and suddenly drop to the floor. She regained movement, and turned to see Morrison. His gun was smoking after just firing a helix rocket. She smiled but then quickly turned around to fire her Nano Boost.

Right when she clicked the trigger quickly flew in and knocked her back, Ana's Nano Boost launched and she fell to the ground. For a moment, Ana felt defeated, she had missed didn't she? But then, a wave a relief came over as she heard the Nano Boost fire up Reaper. She looked over and her relief soon turned to anguish.

Mccree had been the one she Nano Boosted.

Mccree looked at Ana in shock and confusion, but he then screamed a war cry.

"Buckle up, this gunslinger's loaded!" He shouted and began to fire his revolver like a madman. It seemed to work, as he managed to take out Tracer and Widowmaker, when suddenly they heard something that made their hearts sink.

"Nerf This!" the exclaimed and her Meka came flying towards them, they ran, trying to get as far away as possible.

The explosion sent them flying. Soldier and Reaper had been eliminated by the self destruct, Winston was badly damaged and Mccree had managed to get away in the knick of time. Ana, however was launched and sent flying as her body suddenly collided with the wall. Her whole body cracked and snapped at the sudden hit.

Everything went dark.

Ana began to open her eyes, expecting to be in respawn, or back at the base, knowing for sure they had lost. To her surprise, however, she was in neither. Her eyesight began to adjust and she got her bearings. She was in what looked like to be a hospital room. When she tried to move she discovered her arms and legs were bound. She began to panic, what had happened? Did Talon get her? Was she a prisoner?

When she struggled to turn her head, she saw something that made her blood run cold. It was Gabe. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. She turned the other way and saw Pharah, the same way. This alarmed her. She violently tugged at the bounds to try and break free. Her heart rate skyrocketed.

She heard a noise, the sound of a door opening. Two men and a woman came in and rushed to her side.

"What's going on? Who are you? Why is-?" A needle was quickly injected into her arm and she cried out. She shook and tried to escape, but it was no use. Her body began to go numb, and her eyes became heavy. Everything went fuzzy and the last thing she heard before falling unconscious was:

"How did this happen? How did she wake up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ana awakens once again, but this time in a pale hospital room. She's in a soft bed with the covers up to her chest. She looks around; no Gabe, or Pharah, and no strange doctors.

"A dream? Was that just my imagination?" She thought

The door opens and Angela steps in. She is staring at a clipboard with some papers on it, when she looks up and sees Ana awake, she rushes to her side.

"Amari! You're awake!" Mercy says, checking Ana's vitals and feeling her forehead at the same time.

Ana is somewhat confused. She could hardly remember what happened, last thing she could recall was the Meka going off. She tries to sit up right but is stopped by Mercy.

"No, just lie down. You've been unconscious for two days. Your body might not be used to moving quite yet."

Ana's eye widened

"Two days? What happened? Why was I out for so long? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, everyone is fine," Angela started "You see… When the explosion happened you were knocked back, and…" she stopped and turned away for a second, Ana could see a look of uneasiness come over her.

"And what? Angela, what happened?" Ana asks

Mercy takes a deep breath and turns back to Ana.

"We were on opposite teams that day. When you were knocked back, you didn't move, you didn't get up. We waited for you to vanish to respawn or something, anything. But nothing happened. I quickly glided over to you and…"

Ana raises a brow, prompting Mercy to continue.

"Ana… You were dead. Really dead. You wouldn't respawn. I- I tried reviving you but you wouldn't come back. So we had to rush you to a hospital where we started operate."

"And… I came back, right?"

"No."

"What?"

"You wouldn't come back. We tried everything. But if resurrection wouldn't work; what would? We declared you officially dead that day."

Ana felt a chill run up her spine.

"But then, the strangest thing occurred. Your heart started to beat, and you were breathing again, everything about you seemed fine, your vitals, everything. It was as if nothing had even happened. So that's when we decided to just let you rest and keep an eye on you until you awoke."

Ana took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Thank you, Angela. Would you… Mind leaving for a moment?"

"Uh, of course. Take your time." Mercy leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

It's silent. Ana had to think. Why did this happen? How could she have died and not respawned? Did the others not respawn as well? No, Angela didn't mention that. Why was she the only one? Was the knock back to serious it literally knocked the life out of her? And what about the dream?

She shook her head and took another deep breath. It was fine. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

Everything was fine now.

A few weeks later Ana was finally out of the hospital and back into action. She was a bit rusty after being in bed for so long, but she was starting to get back into the flow of things. After a match of 'King Of The Hill' she went back to her home base and and walked down the hallway to her room. As she did, she heard something. She turned around and saw Sombra. She was leaned up against the wall, looking at her purple screen that always seemed to spawn out of nowhere aimlessly pressing keys and buttons.

"Sombra… Long time no see." Ana said, almost with a bit of sharpness to her voice, seeing as Sombra abandoned the team and no one had seen or heard from her since.

"Miss me?" Sombra responds

Ana sighs and crosses her arms

"What do you want? You're clearly here for something, if it's secrets you're after, there's none here."

"Oh please, if there was information I would have gotten it already, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you."

"So, what is it?"

Sombra looks around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. She then gets close to Ana, real close, and begins to whisper to her.

"You saw it didn't you?"

Ana steps back to create some personal space

"Saw what?" Ana asks

"The room. The room with the doctors."

Ana takes another step back, but Sombra takes a step closer.

"You were there. You woke up."

"What are you talking about?" Ana says, looking for anything to get her out of the conversation that was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"You. Woke. Up," Sombra repeats "You got out some way. How did you do it? How long have you known?"

Ana furrows her brow

"Know about what?! I don't know what you're saying!"

Sombra then is the one to take a step back. She has a look of confusion, but she begins to chuckle.

"Oh man, this is too good. You really don't know? You mean you went there, and you still haven't caught on?"

"Leave." Ana says coldly

Sombra stands there for a moment, smiles, and walks up to Ana.

"This world," Sombra gestures to their surroundings "Isn't what you think it is." Sombra taps the tip of Ana's nose

"Boop!" She says and then disappears.

Ana stood there for what felt like an eternity. She then slowly turns around and heads to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soldier 76 is in the training room of home base, he strikes a punching bag several times before Ana walks in. He turns around and is happy to see her.

"Amari, how are you?" He asks

"I'm fine. Listen, I need to talk to you."

Jack raises a brow

"Uh, of course, what is it?"

"You may need to sit down for this."

He looks confused but agrees and sits down on a weight lifting bench.

Ana looks around and takes a deep breath.

"Sombra visited me last night."

"She did?" Jack says surprised "What did she say? What did she do?"

Ana looks around again and leans close to the old soldier.

"She didn't say much, but I have reason to believe that she knows about…"

"Knows about what?"

"Something I saw. When I… Died."

"What do you mean you saw something? Like what?"

"I was in a room, a hospital it almost looked like, but not quite. I was tied down and I couldn't move, but I could see. Next to me was Gabriel and Pharah. They were asleep but in beds as well. Then, these doctors came in all of a sudden, they must have discovered that I was awake and put me back to sleep. Then, I woke up."

Jack only stared at her as if she had three heads.

"Listen! I know it sounds crazy, but Sombra, she… She seemed to know about my dream, or if I should even call it that. She said things like 'I saw it' and 'This world isn't what it seems'." Ana said frantically, as she could tell Jack didn't really believe her wild story.

"Ana, you got hit pretty hard, who knows what you saw, it could have just been a figment of your imagination." Jack said calmly

Ana brushed her hair out of her face and huffed.

"And what if it wasn't? What if she was right. You said there was a reason she wasted her ultimate that day, right? What if this, room with doctors, is the reason why?"

Jack looked away for a moment and turned back to Ana.

"Ana… What you're saying is almost outrageous. Think about it, it's Sombra. She would say or agree with anything if it meant being able to get information. She's probably running around this place as we speak. This was a distraction for all we know." He says

Ana furrows her brow and turns away from Jack.

"Ana?" Morrison says to her

"You're… Probably right. I'm sorry. I need to go now." Ana says as she begins to walk out the room.

Jack wants to stop her, but what was he supposed to do? Lie and say he believes her story? He only sighs and returns to training.

Meanwhile, Ana is in her room, frustrated that Jack didn't believe her. Why would he? She lies down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. The only person that could back up her story was Sombra, and no one trusted her, not even Talon. That's when it hit her. She quickly sat up.

"I need to find someone who has seen the room too. Someone besides Sombra. Someone who will believe me, someone trustworthy, someone everyone will listen to… " She thought.

She lies back down

"But, who?"

Meanwhile, a robbery is taking place in Dorado.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ana wakes up the next morning and quickly packs her things. She would need to do this alone, since no one else would believe her, she needed to find everything she could on this room with doctors. First stop, Volskaya Industries, perhaps the library there would prove useful to her. As she sneaks onto one of the jets, a voice suddenly speaks up behind her, nearly making Ana jump.

"Heading somewhere?" The voice is rough and dark, it was no doubt Reaper.

Ana sighs and turns around, as she sees the masked man, arms folded.

"Why the concern?" Ana says

"You're stealing a jet. That's used for taking us to missions, not secret trips." He snarls

Ana huffs and then turns back around and starts to board the jet.

Reaper teleports right in front of her to block her path.

"Get out of my way." Ana snaps

"Not until you tell me where you're going," Reaper responds "Does the boyscout know about this?"

Ana was silent and looked to the side, this caused Reaper to chuckle.

"He doesn't, does he?"

Ana pushed Reaper aside and gets on the jet, as she does she looks back to Reaper.

"Something is going on around here, and I'm going to figure it out; With, or without Overwatch's help." She closes the door and starts the jet

The jet takes off and she sets her destination to Russia.

Meanwhile, back at home base, Soldier 76 is looking for Ana.

He knocks on her room door, but no response.

"Ana? Are you there?" He asks

"She's gone." A voice says

He sharply turns around and sees Reaper

The old soldier readies himself for a fight, but Reaper raises his hand to indicate he wasn't there to kill him.

"What do you want?" Jack asks coldly

"Ana's gone, she left a while ago. So don't waste your breath looking for her."

"Gone? Why would she leave?"

"You know exactly why, _Jack_."

Soldier 76 feels his heart sink, and he looks away.

"She knows what's going on. So do you. What I want to know is why didn't you tell her?" Reaper says with a coldness to his voice

"Because what we saw, wasn't…" Jack suddenly was caught in a choke hold and slammed against the wall by Reaper

"Wasn't what? Real?" Reaper pulls off his white mask and leans in close to Jack.

" _I'll tell you what isn't real_." He says, then slowly raises the hand that isn't holding Jack's neck and brings it to the soldier face. He grabs the edge of Jack's mask and rips it off. Soldier 76 struggles to break free but the others grasp was too strong.

Reaper begins to stroke the scars that covered the others face.

"This place isn't real," Reaper beings to say "The people who betrayed you, aren't real," Reaper leans in close to Jack "The little girl you saved, wasn't real."

"You wanna know what is real?"

Jack feels Reaper press against his body and whisper into his ear.

" _The room with the doctors_."

Jack builds all the strength he has and manages to push off Reaper with much force.

Jack falls to the floor and gasps for air. Reaper picks his mask up and places it back on his face.

" _ **It's time to wake up, Jack.**_ "

" _ **NO!**_ " Soldier 76 shouts

"Soldier 76?" A soft voice asks

Jack is shaking, but he manages to look up and sees Mei.

"Are you okay?" She asks very worried

Jack looks around and sees Reaper is gone, there was no trace of him anywhere.

Mei helps him get up and he picks up his mask as he does.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Mei says

"No… I just. I'm fine. Don't worry." He tells her

"Uhm, okay. Just let me know if something is wrong." She responds

As Mei leaves the hallway, Soldier 76 takes a deep breath and sighs. He stares at his mask, and carefully puts it back on.

He remembers dying that day. The explosion. Everything. When he had died something happened. He didn't survive, he was brought back to life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ana had no luck in Volskaya Industries. The library there proved to be no help. No mention of rooms with doctors or anyone experiencing the same thing she did. Her next stop would be Dorado. She would stick to basics and simply ask around while keeping her identity obscured.

She started the jet and flew off to her next location, once she was high enough, she set the jet to auto pilot and took some time to think to herself.

A few hours passed and she lands a couple of miles away from Dorado. She grabs her bag and draws her hood over her head.

After the long hike she managed to reach Dorado and that's when she began to ask around.

"Room with doctors? I don't know what you're talking about."

"The room with doctors? Sorry, never heard of it."

"You're talking crazy. I've never heard of such a place."

No luck. Anyone she asked just seemed to be completely clueless. She recalls a few missions being held here, some losses, some wins, but nothing she was fond of. Why did they have the missions anyways? The same ones… She never questioned it before. Except…

A man grabs Ana by her shoulder

"Ma'am! Have you seen these two run past here?"

An officer holds up a paper with a crude drawing of two men. Ana squinted at the paper and saw it to be Junkrat and Roadhog. She shakes her head and the officer runs in a different direction. Those two were always up to something. How'd they end up in Dorado anyways? Ana sighs and comes to terms with the fact her expedition was a failure. No one knew about the room with the doctors. She shakes her head and rubs her temple. There had to be something she could do. She would just need to figure it out back on the jet, it was becoming too noisy in Dorado.

The hike back to the jet was not pleasant, but she was relieved once she got back. She drops her bag on the floor and slumps in the passengers chair. What was she to do? Maybe it was best to head back to home base.

Ana takes a deep breath, but then holds it when she hears a noise. She slowly exhales and carefully turns around. Nothing. She gets up to investigate, grabbing her rifle as she does. She readies her gun and looks around, aiming at random objects and potential hiding places for intruders. Once the coast seems clears she laughs off her nervousness. Perhaps it was nothing. As she turns back around she is face to face at the barrel of a Scrap Gun. She's ready to fire her rifle when she feels the end of another gun press against her back. She groans in frustration and drops her rifle and puts her hands up. She manages to look past the Scrap Gun's barrel and sees that it's Roadhog, so it was no mystery who the second person was. She slowly turns to face Junkrat.

Junkrat has a mischievous smile on his face and he wags his finger.

"Shoulda known better than to cross Junkrat and Roadhog!" He says

"I didn't 'cross you', you snuck aboard my jet." Ana says annoyed

Junkrat shrugs

"TomAto, TomAHto." He says and walks around the jet

"Ooooooo, lotsa shiny things on this jet! Bet we could pawn it off at a shop aye, Roadie?" Junkrat says as he hops in the captain's chair and begins to steer the wheel randomly.

Junkrat looks back at Roadhog who only stares at him. Junkrat raises a brow at the others silence and then hits his temple

" _Riiiiiight_! We could use it for world wide heists instead! Good thinking!" Junkrat fiddles with the switches and presses the buttons "Now! How do you start this thing?"

Ana rolls her eye, hardly believing her own jet was being stolen by the two worst junkers in the world. She shakes her head then turns around and gives a swift kick to the Scrap Gun, sending it flying, she quickly dodges Roadhog's attempt to grab her and runs to Junkrat, picking up her rifle. Junkrat sees this and hurriedly grabs his Frag Launcher and before firing Ana stops and shouts:

"No! Don't! You're going to blow up the jet!"

It was too late as Junkrat had fired the trigger and a bomb went flying. Roadhog caught it, but quickly tossed it to Ana, who then tossed it to Junkrat, who then tossed it to Roadhog, who tossed it back to Junkrat. Junkrat wasn't sure what to do once he had it as he could hear it's ticking begin to stop so he just hugged the bomb to his chest.

The bomb goes off and Junkrat is blasted. He stumbles back a few feet and slowly pulls away his hands from his chest to reveal a large, gaping, bloody wound that the explosion had opened. He laughs for a second but then falls to the floor.

"Jamison!" Roadhog shouts

"Wait! I can help him!" Ana says as she frantically unloads her rifle to get her biotic darts.

Once she grabs a dart she quickly runs over and injects it into Junkrat; he suddenly gasps for air and he begins claws his hands into the floor. His wound started to heal.

Roadhog gave a sigh of relief as he watched the wound close and Jamison begin to breathe again.

"Don't send me back. They're… They're gonna pull my plug if I go back again…" Junkrat stammered

Ana's eye widened

"Send you back where? Where? The room with the doctors? Do you know about the room? Jamison!" As much as Ana shouted, Junkrat was too delirious to answer her. Ana sighed and only listened to Junkrats ramblings.

She finally found someone who knew about the room. Someone who could back her story up.

But why?

Why did it have to be Junkrat?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Junkrat was all patched up, he agreed to sit down and at least have a civil conversation with Ana, in exchange for healing him.

"So, sheila, what's this all about anyways? You're friends didn't believe yah when you told them?" Junkrat asks as he scratches himself

"No. I was concerned that if I tried telling more people, they would start to worry about me. Which is exactly why I need you." Ana replies

Junkrat looks to Roadhog, then back at Ana

"Listen, Ana, I'd love to help, but the whole world doesn't exactly trust me. Hell, Roadie doesn't even really believe me when I tell him about the building."

Ana's eye widens slightly

"Building? You mean, it's not just a room? There's a whole building with these doctors?" Ana says in shock

"You really don't know anything do you? You only woke up once. I've woken up _three_ times!" Junkrat says as he holds up four fingers

"Three times? How?" Ana said

"Well, from what I can tell, the only way to get there is to die _without_ respawning. That's how I did it."

"That doesn't make any sense, why wouldn't you respawn? We all do," Ana suddenly remembers Angela's words.

"I mean… Sometimes…" Ana's voice trails off

"Well, it can't just be your everyday dying yah know? It has to be something big, loud, and sudden."

Ana raises a brow

"An explosion! It has to be an explosion that knocks yah back into something hard. _Real_ hard! Junkrat shouts, clearly getting excited talking about anything explosive.

"And I can't count the number of times I've blown my self up!"

"So, what did you do when you… 'Woke up'?" Ana questions

"Well the first time I had no clue what was going on, I was strapped down, and scared outta my wits; but, when the doctors came in, I just pretended to be back asleep. Once the coast was clear I got a better look at the room. To my right was none other than my pal Roadie. Or at least, I think it was. He didn't have his mask on, but I'd recognize that big gut anywhere! Anyways, to my left was someone I didn't quite recognize! But when I looked a little harder, it was none other than the queen herself!"

"The queen of England?" Ana asks

"What? No! _My_ queen! The queen of Junkertown!" Junkrat replies, almost insulted

"But before I could even think about an escape plan, the doctors caught me and put me back under."

"What happened the second time?" Ana asks, becoming more interested

"Well, the second time I was much more alert. I wiggled out of my restraints and tried to wake up Mako and the queen. But they wouldn't come to. So I figured, Hey! I'll come back with some explosives and blow up the place! Then I stumbled out of the room. Clearly I hadn't walked in forever. That's when it hit me. I was walking! With both legs! I had both my legs! I could feel again, the sensation of having both feet touch the cold floor." Junkrat stops talking suddenly and stares at his peg leg. The jet was silent for a moment.

"Jamison?" Ana asks concerned

Junkrat looks back up at Ana and coughs.

"Eh, right. Well, anyways. So having my limbs back aside. I walked out of the room and snuck around the building wearing nothing but a white gown. I obviously stuck out like a sore thumb, so it wasn't long before I was caught again. As they brought me back I caught sight of a window, we were pretty high up from what I could tell. That's when I discovered this had to of been some sort of building we were in. I was put back under after that."

Ana was almost afraid to ask

"And… The third time?" She says hesitantly

Junkrat frowns and his whole demeanor becomes uncomfortable.

"They were waiting for me that time. When I woke up, they pulled me out of the bed and dragged me to a room. A dark room with only two chairs and a table. They sat me down in the chair and told me to wait." Junkrat took a deep breath, as it seemed this next part would be hard for him

"After a while a lady came in and sat down in the other chair and pulled out some papers. She began to read out loud. She started describing a man. It took some time, but I realized she was talking about me. The information didn't seem familiar at first, but it came to me. I was Jamison Fawkes. Ran away from home when I was eighteen. After that I apparently began to do dirty work for gangs. Got arrested a few times, but broke out of jail. I was hunted and I owed money to a lot of people. I was living a pretty shitty life. When these people came to me… They told me I could live the life I wanted to. All I had to do was sign some papers and I was ready. Little did I know I was signing my life over to these people."

Ana's blood ran cold as she listened

"The lady told me that I had two options: return to my original life, or return to…"

"Return to what?" Ana managed to get the words out

"The simulation." Junkrat finally said

"What?" Ana said softly

"This world. Isn't real, Ana. It's one big simulation. These people. They take nobodies, people no one would miss, and stick them in this world for testing."

"... So, what did you say?"

"If what they were saying was true, that my life was a living hell and I owe people money that I didn't have, I just… Couldn't return to that life."

Ana stood up

"Jamison, that world may not be great, but it's _real_!"

"Yeah, a real piece of shit!" Junkrat stood up as well

Those words stung Ana. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jamison had given up his real life, just to live an imaginary one.

"Oh, and don't think you're such an angel! If what the lady said was true, you're here for the exact same reasons I am! You gave up your real life for this one just like I did." Junkrat snaps

Ana scrambled for her words but couldn't piece them together.

Was it true? Was her real life so miserable she gave it up for this one? What about Pharah? What had her life come to? To want to live in a place like this, disturbed Ana.

The more she thought, the more things scared her. Her husband. Where was he? Why couldn't she remember his face? She knows she has one, or had one at least. Why couldn't she remember anything past joining Overwatch?

"This world, is entirely crafted around you. Your story, everything. I wanted to live in a world where I could outrun my problems or just blow them up. But they're the ones pulling the strings. Not us."

Ana clenched her fists.

"We need to tell the others." Ana said strongly

"Are you crazy?" Junkrat replies

"Maybe. But I refuse to keep this a secret. We need to tell everyone at home base."

Junkrat only stares at Ana but turns around and crosses his arms.

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will." Roadhog suddenly says

The two of them turn their heads to look at the large man, who had spoken for the first time during the whole endeavour.

"Roadhog, why do you care? You didn't even believe me when I told you-" Junkrat was cut off

"Because I said so."

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here!" Junkrat says, getting into Roadhogs face

Roadhog stares at him and breathes heavily

There's a moment of silence between the two.

"Are we not partners?" Roadhog suddenly asks. No emotion. Just the question.

Junkrat takes a step back, clearly taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean? Of course we are! Were Junkrat and Roadhog!" Junkrat responds

"Then we stay partners."

"What are you getting at, Mako?"

"Were partners, in this world, and any other world."

Junkrats face drops. He looks away for a moment. Clearly a bit shaken by the statement. He seemed to have forgotten he made a partner in this world.

No… Something more than that.

"We're not partners…" Junkrat says, getting a small reaction out of Roadhog

"We're mates! Through thick and thin!" Junkrat suddenly says

Roadhog nods and Junkrat turns to Ana

"Alright, Ana! Lead the way! Let's get those blokes outta here!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ana… I want to believe you. But your sources are… Very unreliable." Winston says adjusting his glasses as he stares at the two junkers.

"Winston, you must believe me. I went all the way to Dorado for these two. You have to trust me!" Ana pleads

"I'm sorry, Ana, but what you're saying is outrageous. This world we live in is a simulation? We're being held in some building with doctors?"

"Yes! It's true! Please, Winston, we need to help them. Everyone in the program."

Winston sighs and turns away

"Ana...:" He begins before suddenly Soldier 76 appears

"She's telling the truth." He says

"What?" Winston says surprised

"I… I've seen it too. The room. She's right, we need tell everyone. Everyone who's involved with the missions," Jack continues "Even… Even Reaper has seen it."

Winston's eyes widen slightly as he turns back to Ana.

"I just... " He beings before huffing

"Alright. Fine. Tell your case to all the members of the program. But, some may not be eager to believe you, just so you know."

Ana nods and gestures to Junkrat and Roadhog to follow her, before she heads inside she stops and looks towards Jack.

"Thank you, Jack." She says

He only responds with silence.

A few hours pass before everyone is gathered in a large meeting room. Ana gets on the podium and taps the mic a few times before speaking.

"Everyone. Please, be silent. This is important." The crowd begins to quiet down and Ana takes a deep breath

She tells her case. She tells them everything. She tells them about the explosion that sent her to the room with doctors. Once she's done, Junkrat comes up to the podium. Everyone is skeptical at first, but they listen. He tells them about the program, he tells them about having his limbs back and the offer the lady made him.

Then. Jack. He gets up to the podium and tells them what he saw and what he heard. He didn't speak much, but people understood.

Once it was over, Ana got back up to the stage and began to speak.

"I… Know this is a lot to take in. But please, you must listen to reason. We need to leave. We must return to our lives. This. Isn't. Real. Out there is what's real! We can't do this alone. We need to go back."

There was a lot of mumbling and mummering among the crowd before someone raised their hand. It was Mei.

"This world. It's our home. It's all we've known. We can't just leave it." She says and a few sounds of agreement come from the crowd.

Another voice comes from the crowd, it's Genji.

"But, if we have lives, real lives, that are waiting for us outside this one… Shouldn't we strive towards it?" He argues

Torbjorn is next to speak.

"I don't like this. Not knowing where we come from. Where we really come from. But what if there's a reason we're here? What if our real lives, aren't what they are built up to be?"

Next is Reinhardt

"My friends! We mustn't dwell on 'what ifs'! We should take our chances and reach for glory!"

The crowd continues to argue as Ana tries to settle the disagreements.

Suddenly, a bright light shines across the room. Everyone is silenced and looks towards it. It was Zenyatta. He is meditating as his orbs of harmony float around him. He stops and is silent for a moment. He then speaks.

"Life is mysterious isn't it? The way it works, the way it moves, the way it… Continues."

"What are you saying, omnic?" Zarya snaps

"Life continues my friends. Life will always continue, no matter what happens. If you find yourself lost, if you find yourself nowhere, even if you find yourself alone. Life will continue. You must not let it continue without you. You must flow with it, like a river."

"Get to the point." Widowmaker suddenly says

"If our lives, our true lives, are to be not what we imagined, we must flow with life and continue moving forward. We must not let it get the better of us. You just need to…" Zenyatta stops and looks at the crowd who seem to understand.

"Continue…" Ana finishes.

Everyone in the room is silent.

Mccree looks to Ana and walks to her.

"I'm with you." He says

Then Tracer races up to Ana

"I'm with you too!"

Mercy does the same

"I'm with you as well."

Soon, many more begin to walk to Ana, all saying the same thing.

"I'm with you."

Ana smiles as the entire room had crowded around her.

She then nods.

"Let's get home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ah… Jamison? Didn't you say this was supposed to work?" Ana asked confused

Junkrat had just blown himself up nearly thirteen times, but for some reason wouldn't fall unconscious to return to the room. Everyone just stood around and watched the junker try to blow himself up for the past fifteen minutes.

"Something isn't right… This usually works!" Junkrat said aggravated

"Maybe… It's something else?" asks

Junkrat shook his head

"No. It's definitely this. This isn't right… Why isn't it working?"

"Because we know what you're up to…" A voice suddenly says

Everyone turns to see Moira.

"Moira?" Doomfist says

"What are you talking about?" Lucio asks

"We know you're trying to get back… All of you… And well, that just isn't good for business." She says inspecting her fingernails

Everyone is confused.

"Allow me to explain," Moira begins "I'm one of the doctors in the building you're all currently in."

"What? How?" Widowmaker suddenly asks

"Yes, that makes no sense. You've been with us this whole time, how did you-?" Doomfist was cut off

"We simply programed for you all to think I had been a member of Talon this entire time. Just like we programed you all to think this world was real. And how we programed you to never question it. Technology is quite fascinating isn't it?" Moira explains

"That's impossible." Doomfist snaps

"Is it? Tell me, Akande, what do you remember about me? Do you physically remember me being initiated? Do you remember me joining Talon? Or recruiting me?"

Doomfist is silent

"Exactly; We programed everything in this world. We made it perfect for you. And now? You're trying to leave? Keep in mind, you're the ones who wanted to be here in the first place…"

Ana snaps at her

"Well, now we want to leave! Let us go!" She shouts and sounds of agreement come from the others.

"No." Moira responds

"No?"

Moira walks amongst the crowd and eyes everyone.

"Perhaps some information will help you change your mind…"

She looks around and spots Lucio, she points to him.

"Lúcio Correia dos Santos. At the age of 20, an explosion happened at a concert you attended; you lost all hearing in both of your ears and lost all feeling in both your legs. You were completely deaf, and completely crippled."

Lucio eyes widened and he nearly fell over, he holds his head and takes deep breaths, shocked at what he had just heard.

Moira looks at Orisa, then points to her.

"Orisa Oladele. At age 30 you lost your daughter, Efi, in a fatal car accident after being fired from your job at the police department."

Orisa takes a step back

"Impossible! Efi Oladele is my creator! She is-!"

"She's dead is what she is. You wanted a life where you had your daughter again, she completed you. You wanted your job back." Moira responds

Orisa is silent

"That's enough, Moira!" Ana shouts

Moira looks at next.

"Hana Song, at age 16 you ran away from home and gambled all your money away on slot machines, thinking you were the best at video games; Clearly, you were not. You were left on the streets with nothing."

's jaw drops and she is at a lost for words.

"I said that's enough!" Ana shouts again

"Mei-Ling Zhou. After your family died in a fire, you had nothing but your cat, Snowball. Who died from starvation shortly after. You were alone."

"Moira!" Ana marched towards her

"Angela Ziegler, you left your job as a doctor after failing to save one of your patients despite the other doctors warnings. You starved for the need to save people again. And do the one thing you couldn't do; Save that little boy's life or bring him back after you failed."

Ana grabbed Moira's arm and yanked her back.

"Enough!" She snapped

"Ah, and of course, the best for last. Ana and Pharah. After your husband abandoned you and took everything, you and your daughter were left behind. With absolutely nothing, you came to our program for a better life. Do you remember what our program was called, Ms. Amari?"

Ana stood there in silence.

"Overwatch." Reaper said suddenly

Everyone turned to Reaper

"The program was called Overwatch…" He said softly

"Now you see, don't you?" Moira snapped "We're not the bad guys. We only wanted to help you. Give you the lives you never had."

"What a load of BS." A voice suddenly says

Everyone looks around to suddenly see Sombra Appear.

"Excuse me?" Moira says annoyed

"You heard me." Sombra responds

" Olivia Colomar… How nice to see you."

"I'd return the compliment, but we all know that won't happen."

Moira is silent, but then smiles

"Ms. Colomar, you of all people know why we can't let them leave."

"I know. But I know it'd annoy the hell out of you if they did."

Moira furrows her brow.

"You don't have the nerve…"

Sombra smiles

"Try me."

Sombra pulls out a switch like button from her coat and Moira's eyes widen.

"D-don't!" Moira shouts

"Don't what? You're going to have to be more specific."

"Don't you dare! You'll die if you do that!"

Sombra appears to think it over, but shrugs

"I don't care."

Sombra pushes the button and the ground begins to shake. Everything begins to dematerialize and come apart. Moira looks around in horror and the entire place just seems to fall apart.

Moira pulls up her sleeve to reveal a watch like object on her wrist.

"Keep everyone under! Do not let them wake up at any cost!"

"You're too late, amiga." Sombra says smugly as one by one everyone began to disappear.

Moira angrily stares at Sombra

"You're a fool. You're going to die now because of this… Why? Why would you help them?"

Sombra thinks it over then smiles

"I may die. But at least I'll die knowing I got to piss you off one last time." Sombra struts up to Moira and taps the tip of her nose

"Boop!" She says and Moira vanishes as well

Sombra stands alone in the crumbling world.

"Stay safe mis amigos." Sombra quietly says to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ana gasps for air as she wakes up in the room. She tries to get her bearings and remember what had just happened. As she does she hears the sounds of others awakening. As she turns she sees Gabriel waking up. When she turns the other way, she sees Pharah waking up as well. She then noticed something she hadn't before about Pharah, she was young, very young, much younger than she was in the simulation. She looked to be about 16. Suddenly it all came back to her. She came to the Overwatch Simulation Program for a better life for her and her daughter, she remembers her husband leaving and taking everything from them. Moira was telling the truth.

She struggles at the restraints for a moment before the doctors rushed into the room. She knew what was going to happen next, they were going to try and put her down under again, but this time, she fears they won't be able to wake up this time. She quickly pulls and tugs at the restraints but to no avail. As the doctors got closer she screams out.

"I want to talk to Moira!" Ana shouts

The doctors stop and stare at one another for a moment. They whisper to each other and seem unsure of what to do. There is suddenly a sound of heels walking along the floor. The doctors move out of the way to let Moira pass through.

"What is it?" Moira snaps

"You can't do this, you can't hold us here against our will." Ana responds

Moira doesn't appear to think it over before speaking

"You will ruin us if you leave. We can't allow that."

"Then we'll escape!" Ana says

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

Moira sighs and looks at the doctor nearest to her

"Put them back under, don't let them wake up ever again." Moira says

Ana begins to panic

"No!" She shouts

"Don't take it personally, dear. It's just business." Moira says coyly as she begins to turn around.

As Moira turns she's suddenly face to face with Junkrat, her eyes widen.

"Rise and shine!" He says and hits her across the face.

Moira falls to the floor and is out cold. The doctors turn around and quickly try to apprehend him, but suddenly are face to face with Roadhog, who proceeds to take them all on. As Roadhog fights off the doctors, Junkrat runs over to Ana and quickly pulls off her restraints.

"How did you get free?" Ana asks as she gets out of the bed

"Don't you remember? I've done this four times now! It only gets easier to break free each time." Ana then runs over to Pharah and pulls her free from the bed.

"Mom?" Pharah says as she is suddenly aware of her younger form

"I'll explain later, come on, help me get everyone out, can you do that?" Ana says

Pharah nods her head and runs over to the others to break them free.

Roadhog had managed to knock out the doctors and he runs over to Junkrat

"When are we getting out of here?" He asks

"Just as soon as we get everyone out, come on!" Junkrat says and he proceeds to undo the restraints of Genji and Hanzo.

Soon, everyone is free.

"Okay, is everyone out? Everyone here?" Ana asks

As she looks around she notices the sunken faces of some of them.

"What's wrong?" She asks

A few of them only stare.

"Look, I know our real lives are shit, but we can't let that stop us from living! Remember what Zenyatta said? We need to continue-" Ana stopped and looked around the room, Zenyatta was nowhere to be seen.

She suddenly realizes the reason for their empty faces. Zenyatta wasn't there. He never was. Her heart sinks and she turns away.

"He… He was just a simulation, he was programed to say those things…" Mei says quietly

Ana doesn't look at them, she could only think. But what could she say? Mei was right, Zenyatta wasn't real this entire time. He was just part of the simulation.

"No!" Genji shouts

Everyone turns to him in confusion

"My master… He was real!"

"Genji, I know you're upset but-" was cut off

"He was real… I could speak to him, I could hear him, I could feel him," Genji continues "He wouldn't tell us to leave if he was part of the Overwatch program! He would of told us to stay! But he didn't. He gave us hope, he gave us a reason to live, he didn't give up on us!" Genji yells

Everyone stares at Genji.

"If you want to stay here and live a lie, go ahead. But I will not let Zenyatta's life be in vain; he spent the last few moments of his time telling us to keep moving forward. So that's what I will do!" Genji huffs and stares at the crowd

No one says anything.

"Zenyatta," Ana begins before breaking out of her rut "Zenyatta was right! We need to continue! Our lives may not be what we hoped, but, we have each other; and we'll stick together!"

Everyone is still unsure of what to do.

There's someone waving their hands in the background, everyone turns and sees Lucio. His legs are gone, and he's silent, but once he has everyone's attention he beings to sign.

"Does anyone know sign language?" A tall dark skinned woman says; she sounds like Orisa.

"I do." A voice says.

Everyone turns and sees someone they didn't quite recognize. His voice was soft and low. Tracer runs up to him and inspects his face, before her eyes widen.

"Winston? Is that you?" She says in complete shock.

Winston gives a small smile before walking over to Lucio.

He looks at Lucio, who begins to sign again. He stares at him for a moment.

"What? What did he say?" Hanzo questions

Winston turns around and looks at everyone.

"He said 'Can we go now?'"

Everyone is silent, before they all break into soft laughter and chuckling.

"Let's get out of here." Symmetra says, and everyone agrees.

"N… not so fast!" Moira shouts, trying to bring herself up from the ground.

"What do you want?" The Junker Town Queen snaps

"This isn't over! I have a thousand guards on their way here right now to stop you." Moira says as she wipes the blood from her nose.

Everyone looks at one another.

"We'll be fine." Ana says smugly before gesturing at everyone to follow her. They all run out of the room and into the hallway, Winston carrying Lucio.

Moira was right, many guards began running towards them.

Reinhardt steps in front of everyone

"Get behind me!" He shouts

They stand back as Reinhardt gives out a large war cry and runs into the crowd of guards, knocking them all down and fighting each one. They all stare in awe, before joining in on the fight. They weren't used to not having their weapons, but fisticuffs would have to work for now.

All 23 of them seemed to be too much for the guards as they began to retreat. They stormed out of the building and made it outside. They stopped running for a moment to get their bearings. The sky was dark, and only stars lit up the sky. It must have been night. There were buildings all over that filled the area. They hear footsteps behind them and they all turn around to see Moira.

"It's over!" Ana shouts

Moira spits blood and glares at the group.

"You won't get away with this! You'll all end up just like Sombra!" She shouts

They all stare.

"What happened to Sombra?" Ana asks, suddenly remembering she didn't leave with them.

Moira cracks a smile

"Our program had some kinks to work out before we could begin the simulation program. We couldn't test on lab rats, we needed people. Sombra volunteered," Moira is silent for a moment before she continues "She died during the first simulation test. Her body couldn't handle it apparently. But somehow, her consciousness stayed in the simulation, even when we got rid of her body, her mind was still there. She was able to hack and sneak around the simulation acting like she was a real person."

"What's your point?" Zarya says, arms crossed

"You think you can just walk back into the real world like normal people; But, no, you're all going to die out there. Just like she did." Moira exclaims

They all look at each other before Ana nods.

"We'll take our chances." Ana says and begins to walk away, and so do the others.

"Get back here! You can't leave! You'll ruin me!" Moira screams

The farther away they got from the building, the more quiet it got, as Moira's screams of anger became softer and softer before going completely silent. They stood around as people passed by, making comments, all 23 of them stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Now what?" Widowmaker asks

They all seem to agree with her, what were they to do now?

Ana looks at them and smiles

"We stay together, we live our lives together..." Ana says as she stares at the night sky.

"We continue."


End file.
